Verloren
by Kriska88
Summary: Es ist zu spät. Alles ist fort... was bleibt ist Kälte und Schmerz... Bin nur ich es der es erkennt? ... nein... nicht nur ich kann es sehen... doch wieso du nicht? wieso läufst du vor der wahrheit davon? Erkenne es... Es ist zu spät... denn... wir haben


1

**Titel:** Verloren - die Story

**Autor**: Kriska

**Beta**: ichhalt und moony

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charas von Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling und nur sie verdient geld mit ihnen. Und ich will keine Rechte verletzen. ABER: das Gedicht, das vorkommt, gehört mir. es ist meiner nicht ganz gesunden Phantasie entsprungen.

**Warnung**: Depri... HarryxGinny (XD, konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen. sorry an alle fans des pairings), keine richtige Handlung.

**AN**: Halloho:) endlich habe ich, nach mehreren Monaten diesen besch... eidene One-Shot fertig +strahl+ es ist, wie bei Warnung bereits erwähnt, ne GinnyxHarry FF... und das obwohl ich das Pairing nicht leiden kann (aber meiner meinung nach ist ginny immer noch besser als hermine oder cho --)... aber egal. tja, wie schon auf anderen Fanfic-seiten angedroht habe schreibe ich zu jedem Gedicht, das ich um Thema 'harry potter'geschrieben habe -hier jedoch nicht veröffentlicht habe- die dazugehörige ff... also könnt ihr euch auf viele kleine oneshots freuen, die zwar wenig inhalt haben, dafür aber umso schnulziger und gefühlsbetonter sind... ist das nicht toll+gg+

**Widmung**: So, die Ff widme ich denjenigen die das Pairing genauso wenig mögen wie ich! (+hehehehe+ hier kriegt ginny ihn nicht... zumindest nicht für immer +muhahahahaha+) und natürlich denjenigen denen es -warum auch immer- gefällt +knuddel+

ach ja, die stellen die so _'kursiv'_ sind, sind teile aus meinem Gedicht 'Verloren'

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Und lasst euch nicht vom Pairing abschrecken +gg+

* * *

Verloren

Der Raum in dem wir uns befinden liegt im Halbdunkeln. Die untergehende Sonne wirft ihre letzten Strahlen durch das Fenster, das schwere Vorhänge zur Hälfte verbergen. Im Kamin prasselt ein Feuer, das den Raum erwärmt. Wir sitzen uns gegenüber, in zwei großen Sesseln, die dem Kamin zugewandt sind. Es herrscht Stille und wir sehen uns an. So wie immer…

„Harry… bitte, sag mir was los ist! Wieso schweigst du?", höre ich deine leise Stimme, aus der die Verzweiflung herauszuhören ist.

_ Du willst, dass ich es dir sage,  
Du willst nicht, dass ich schweige…  
_  
Die flackernden Flammen werfen Schatten auf dein Gesicht, lassen dich dadurch unwirklich erscheinen. Dein langes, rotes Haar, das dein Gesicht umschmeichelt, wird durch den Feuerschein nur noch mehr hervorgehoben. Deine braunen Augen sehen mich unverwandt an, warten auf Aufklärung. Deine Hände sind ineinander gekrallt und dein ganzer Körper ist angespannt.

„… Was soll ich denn sagen? … Merkst du es denn nicht?"

_ Doch was ich sage reicht dir nicht  
und das meiste verstehst du nicht.   
_  
Das hast du nicht erwartet… dass ich überhaupt reagiere. Früher habe ich versucht es dir zu erklären… habe versucht zu dir durchzudringen… habe versucht es zu ändern. Doch in letzter Zeit schweige ich nur und schaue dich stumm an. Denn mit Bitterkeit musste ich mir eingestehen, was du noch nicht bemerkt hast. So schwer es mir auch fiel. Ich bin resigniert. Habe aufgehört dagegen anzukämpfen.

Jetzt warte ich nur noch darauf, dass auch du verstehst und wir es beenden können.

Mein Blick ruht auf deinem Gesicht. Ich sehe wie du nervös auf deiner Unterlippe kaust und versuchst deine Unruhe zu bekämpfen.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin wundert es mich, dass du noch nichts erwidert hast. Denn du versuchst immer wieder die Stille, die sich zwischen uns ausgebreitet hat, mit Worten zu vertreiben.

_ Die Stille erträgst du nicht,  
willst sie mit Sprechen,  
mit Worten durchbrechen.  
Doch das gelingt dir nicht.   
_  
Ich sehe wie du immer nervöser wirst und langsam unruhig auf deinem Platz hin und her rutscht. Dein Blick wandert ruhelos durch den Raum, bleibt an meinem Gesicht hängen. Ein Zittern durchläuft deinen Körper und du wendest dich ab. Richtest deinen Blick starr auf deine verkrampften Hände.

_ Du hast Angst vor der Stille,  
Du erträgst sie nicht.  
Ihre Bedeutung kennst du nicht.  
Beruht darauf deine Angst?   
_  
Der Blick in meine Augen hat dir etwas gezeigt, das du nicht sehen wolltest.  
Gleichgültigkeit.

Jedoch verstehst du es immer noch nicht, dabei haben es die anderen bereits erkannt. Ja nicht nur die schlaue Hermine, selbst dein Bruder merkt was zwischen uns passiert. Doch wieso du nicht?

„Harry… _Bitte_…", flüsterst du leise. Sind das Tränen, die sich in deinen Augenwinkeln sammeln?

Und wieder ein Versuch die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch…

_ Ich werde es dir sagen,  
denn du kannst es nicht erraten.  
Kannst es sehen,  
jedoch nicht wirklich verstehen.   
_  
Du versuchst sie zu vertreiben, da du Angst vor ihr hast. Denn wenn nichts zu hören ist, kann nichts mehr deine Gedanken, die Unruhe deines Herzens übertönen und du nicht mehr weghören. Dann musst du dich dem stellen, das du so mühsam zu verdrängen versuchst.

_ In Wirklichkeit, hast du's schon erkannt,  
und dadurch in dein Herz gebannt.  
Dein Verstand kann es nicht verstehen,  
doch dein Herz beginnt bereits zu erfrieren.   
_  
Bittend siehst du mich an. Deine Lippen beben, deine Augen glänzen durch die zurückgehaltenen Tränen. Immer noch sind deine Finger ineinander gekrallt und du drückst deine Hände an deine Brust… auf die Stelle, an der sich dein Herz befindet.

_ Du fühlst sie doch auch,  
die Kälte in deinem Herzen,  
diese unglaublichen Schmerzen.   
_  
Verzweiflung schleicht sich in deinen Blick.  
Ich sehe es dir an… du fühlst dich verloren, verlassen… und verraten…  
Dein Körper fängst an zu zittern… und will nicht mehr aufhören.

Du zitterst als würden die kältesten Temperaturen herrschen… dabei wärmt uns das Feuer vor uns.  
Doch die Kälte die dich Erzittern lässt, ist die, die sich in deinem Inneren ausbreitet… oder auch die Erkenntnis, die sich nun endlich deiner bemächtigt.

Du versuchst deinen Körper zu beruhigen, das Zittern zu verbergen, in dem du die Arme um deinen Oberkörper schlingst, dich näher an das prasselnde Feuer lehnst.

Unendlich müde senkst du deinen Kopf und dein Haar fällt wie ein seidiger feuerroter Vorhang herab. Verdeckt die glasigen Augen, die bebenden Lippen und das leichenblasse Gesicht.

_ Die Kälte der Einsamkeit,  
der Schmerz des Verlustes…  
_  
Die ganze Zeit über beobachte ich dich… ohne auch nur etwas zu empfinden.  
Denn ich bin bereits jenseits aller Gefühle.

Ich weiß ich verletzte dich damit… vielleicht mehr, wie wenn ich einfach gehen und nicht darauf warten würde, bis du es endlich merkst.

Ja, vielleicht tue ich dir damit wirklich mehr weh… doch ich bin an einem Punkt angelangt an dem es mir vollkommen gleich ist. An dem mir alles egal ist.

Stumm schaue ich auf deinen gesenkten Schopf, betrachte das Spiel der tanzenden Schatten, welche die Flammen im Kamin auf deine feuerrote Haarpracht werfen.

Zögernd hebst du deinen Blick, schaust mich von unten herauf aus großen braunen Augen an. Langsam sinkst du von deinem Sessel, kniest nun vor mir, greifst mit zitternden Händen nach den meinen… umklammerst sie verzweifelt.

Deine Finger beben, fühlen sich klamm an. Ich spüren deine Fingernägel wie sie sich in meine Haut bohren.

Du versuchst Blickkontakt mit mir aufzubauen, mich mit deinen Augen gefangen zu nehmen.

Und ich merke du verstehst immer noch nicht. Ich versuche nicht dir auszuweichen… denn ich WILL es endlich klären. Du musst mich nicht dazu zwingen… du musst es nur endlich erkennen…  
Und der Zauber deiner Augen… es ist schon ewig her, dass ich ihm erlegen bin… doch nun hat er keine Macht mehr über mich. Ich werde nie wieder in den Tiefen deiner braunen Augen versinken.

„… Harry… bitte… für… für uns! Hilf mir zu verstehen… bitte…"

Du bist kaum Herr über deine Stimme, sie droht zu brechen. Du beißt dir auf deine Lippe, willst so das Beben unterbinden.

Vollkommen hilflos siehst du mich an, wartest auf eine Reaktion, eine Antwort… darauf dass ich dich in den Arm nehme, dich tröste… sage, dass alles gut wird…

…

Doch ich tue nichts.

Es herrscht weiterhin stille.

_ Du willst, dass ich etwas sage.  
Doch werde ich es nicht tun.  
Denn es hat keinen Sinn…  
_  
Langsam löst sich eine Träne von deinen Wimpern und rollte unaufhaltsam über dein Gesicht, perlt von deinem Kinn und landet auf deinen Händen, die in die Meinen gekrallt sind.

Du merkst es nicht einmal. Auch nicht, dass dieser einen kristallenen Träne weitere folgen. Gequält schließt du die Augen, verbirgst hinter deinen Augenlidern die vor Schmerzen gefüllten braunen Seen. Langsam senkst du dein Haupt, stützt deine Stirn auf unseren Händen ab. Dein feuerrotes Haar legt sich wie eine seidige Decke um uns.

Stumm betrachte ich dich. Beobachte das haltlose Zucken deiner Schultern…

Ohne dir zu helfen…

_ Denn Worte helfen uns nicht mehr, uns zu finden.  
Sie können uns nicht mehr rausholen…  
_  
Also ist es endlich geschehen.

Du hast es erkannt.

Und den aussichtslosen Kampf aufgegeben…

_ Rausholen, aus dem Schweigen.  
_  
Stille umgibt uns.

Hält uns eisern fest.

_ Denn…  
_  
Es ist zu spät etwas dagegen zu tun.

Wir würden uns nur noch mehr verletzten.

Denn auch du, würdest vollkommen abstumpfen… der Gleichgültigkeit zum Opfer fallen.

_ …wir haben uns längst verloren. _

So sitze ich nun hier… starre in die Flammen.  
Du kniest vor mir und weinst um das was gewesen war… was hätte sein können.

Doch es ist zu spät…

Wir haben alles verloren…

Was noch bleibt, ist Hilflosigkeit… und Bitterkeit…

Werden diese Gefühle jemals vergehen?

Wird die Kälte aus meinem Herzen wieder verschwinden?

Irgendwann?

Oder bleibt sie für immer?

_ Für immer verloren.  
_  
**STORY ENDE  
**  
Fertig.  
na, wars sehr schlimm?  
hoffe doch nicht +drop+

der nächste Oneshot der kommt heißt 'Gefangen'.  
na dann,  
bye  
+wink+  
+kekse hinstell+  
+knuddel+  
Kriska


End file.
